In a telecommunications context, electrical connector blocks are connected to cables that feed subscribers while other electrical connector blocks are connected to cables that are fed from a processing center. To make the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the processing center block, a jumper wire (e.g., an electrical conductor) may be inserted in the electrical connector block to complete the electrical circuit. Typically a jumper wire can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected several times as the consumer's needs change.
A connector block including an insulation displacement connector (“IDC”) is a useful type of electrical connector because electrical connections may be made without having to strip an insulated conductor of its insulation. An IDC element within the connector block cuts through the insulation, thereby making an electrical connection with a conductive core of the conductor.
When a connector block is used in the telecommunications context, the connector block is typically mounted in a central location, such as a telecommunications closet, an outdoor cabinet, an aerial terminal or closure or other common use applications along with a plurality of other connector blocks. Specifically, the connector block is attached to a frame, and the frame is attached to the central location. A telecommunications worker may need to access the connector block in the central location in order to make the necessary electrical connections between subscriber blocks and processing center blocks, or between other devices.